Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Daze
''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Daze ''is an Thomas & Friends/MLP Crossover film made by DavidBrennan99. It airs on Plot Following their adventure to save Equestria from the Storm King (shown in ''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017'')), Twilight Sparkle and her friends discover that the Cutie Map has expanded to cover lands beyond their kingdom. Twilight receives approval from the Equestria Education Association (EEA) to open a school devoted to teaching the benefits of friendship across these lands, with her friends serving as teachers and staff. She also welcomes five students from other species to attend: Gallus, a sarcastic griffon; Yona, a clumsy yak; Smolder, a cocky dragon; Ocellus, a timid changeling; and Silverstream, an excitable hippogriff. The students initially enjoy the school, but quickly grow bored as Twilight forces her friends to adhere to the EEA's strict guidelines for teaching. The five creatures decide to skip class along with their pony classmate, Sandbar, becoming fast friends. While playing, they accidentally wreak havoc on the school during an evaluation conducted by EEA head Chancellor Neighsay. Convinced that the non-pony students are dangerous, Neighsay immediately shuts the school down. A depressed Twilight mulls over her School of Friendship being unaccredited until Starlight Glimmer encourages her to try again, this time without following the EEA's rules. She and her friends attempt to convince the other species' leaders to let their students return to the school, only to learn that the students have all run away from home, unwilling to part with each other. The ponies discover that Sandbar has been hiding the other students at the Castle of the Two Sisters, where they rescue them from being attacked by a horde of pukwudgies. The students agree to give the school another chance after the ponies assure them things will be different. Chancellor Neighsay confronts Twilight for her unauthorized re-opening of the school, but Twilight asserts her authority as Princess of Friendship and writes her own set of school rules to supersede those of the EEA. Twilight's friends use their own unique teaching methods to make the school more appealing, and the leaders allow their students to continue their studies in Equestria. Up above, Diesel 10 watches down on the heroes with Devious Diesel, Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Sailor John, Raffuzio Pulpo, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Professor Pericles, Mr E/Ricky Owens, Robbie Rotten, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Mzingo, Ushari, Jafar and Maleficent and they plan to destroy the School of Friendship to prevent the heroes from teaching other creatures about friendship and get Neighsay outta the way since he's against villains taking over Equesodor. Trivia * Iago, Berkeley Beetle, Jeremy the Crow, The Wild Kratts (Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z), Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Percival are guest starring in this film. * Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Sailor John, Raffuzio Pulpo, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Professor Pericles, Mr. E/Ricky Owens, Robbie Rotten, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu, Mzingo, Ushari, Jafar and Maleficent makes their appearance in a bonus ending to which they plan to prevent the School of Friendship from teaching creatures about friendship and get Neighsay outta the way since he's against villains taking over Equesodor. * Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Mzingo and Ushari meets Professor Pericles and Mr E/Ricky Owens for the first time in the bonus ending of this film. Gallery Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series Flims Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony crossovers